El rostro oculto de Kyoya
by IceKura
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos de Ryuga y LDrago, son celebradas las fiestas Bladers, donde la misteriosa aparicion de unos personajes hara que nuestros amigos de pregunten sobre ¿quien es Kyoya en realidad?...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Beyblade Metal fusion no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Takafumi Adachi.**

**La historia se remonta dias despues de vencer a LDrago, no obstante los acontecimientos que se lleben acabo en esta obra no tendran nada que ver con la historia original. **

**Espero que les guste y que dejen sus reviews.**

* * *

**Prologo: Encuentro.**

Había pasado una semana desde que terminó el Combate de los Bleyders (el combate contra Ryuga y LDrago en el que ganó Gingka con su Pegasus). Después de eso los bleyders volvieron a sus vidas normales.

Pero antes de que todos se marcharan fueron celebradas las Fiestas Bleyders, durante esa semana todos los participantes del Combate de los Bleyders charlaban o luchaban entre ellos o con ortos bleyders que no llegaron a participar y se lo pasaban bien.

Doji (que no está muerto) será encarcelado por dos años, pero antes él también es invitado (vigilado por la policía, sin duda) junto al resto de miembros de los Nebulosas Oscuras.

En un lugar muy lejano de donde se encontraban nuestros amigos, había un grupo de gente que esperaba en la oscuridad…

-¡Señor! En el último informe confirman haberlo encontrado.- dijo una voz femenina.

Al oír aquello se dibujó una leve curvatura en su rostro en señal de triunfo, que no pudo ser apreciada por la resta de los ahí presentes debido a la oscuridad que reinaba la sala.

Al mismo tiempo en las Fiestas Bleyders, Gingka y Kenta estaban luchando con sus Beys, aunque era un buen combate Gingka solo quería terminarlo rápido para poder luchar contra Kyoya. El combate no duro más de cinco minutos y como ganador quedo Gingka.

-¿Eh, dónde está Kyoya?- le preguntó Gingka a Benkei.

-¿no lo sé? Estaba aquí hace un minuto- le respondió Benkei mientras miraba a un lado y a otro buscándolo.

-Está fuera- dijo alguien detrás de ellos.

Los dos se giraron y vieron a Hikaru.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó Gingka

-Acabo de cruzarme con él en al entrar- le respondió Hikaru

Entonces Gingka, Kenta, Benkei, Madoka y Hikaru salieron del recinto donde se celebraban las Fiestas Bleyders y se encontraron con una multitud de gente, en ese momento vieron a Kyoya que pasaba cerca de ella, lo llamaron, dio media vuelta, y en ese instante… de la multitud salió una voz.

-¡Kyooooooyyyyyaaaa! – grito una chica mientras salía de dentro de la multitud, que se le echo encima con los brazos abiertos y lo tiró al suelo.

Gingka y los demás corrieron hacia ellos movidos por la curiosidad.

-¿te encuentras bien, Kyoya?- le preguntó Gingka al llegar donde ellos se encontraban

Entonces la multitud se giró hacia donde ellos de encontraban y se dispersó hasta dejar al descubierto a un misterioso personaje encapuchado, al cual no se le veía el rostro…

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó el encapuchado, y al no recibir respuesta, prosiguió – Hemos estado buscándote durante mucho tiempo.

Quien pudo imaginarse en ese momento, que aquellas palabras darían comienzo a una serie de sucesos peores de los que nuestros amigos ya habían vivido con el regreso de LDrago…


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui va el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste, porfavor dejen sus reviews**

* * *

**1. Adiós, Kyoya.**

De pronto el misterioso encapuchado se quitó la capucha mostrando así su rostro…

-¡¿Ky…..Ky….Kyoya?!- gritaron todos a la vez en ver su rostro.

¿La persona que tenían delante de ellos era Kyoya? Y si no ¿Quién era ese personaje ante ellos que era idéntico a su amigo?

-¿No me lo puedo creer, ahí dos Kyoyas?- se preguntó Gingka.

-Ah, eres tú… Ryoya- dijo Kyoya con total naturalidad, mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el polvo-¿Qué sé supone que estáis haciendo aquí?-le preguntó Kyoya.

-Ya deberías saberlo- le contestó Ryoya.

-Escucha Kyoya, ¿quién se supone que es?- preguntó Kenta inocentemente.

-¿Eh? Ah, eres tú de nuevo- dijo Ryoya una vez se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa (cosa que hizo en décimas de segundo) - Yo soy el hermano gemelo de Kyoya- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Kenta, ¿Es que lo conoces?- le preguntó Kyoya perplejo.

-Pues… la verdad…-dijo Kenta pensativo, con la mano en la barbilla- ¡Ah, ya se!-Dijo mientras alzaba el dedo índice en señal de haberlo recordado- Creo que fue mientras recolectaba los 50.000 puntos para poder participar en el Combate de los Bleyders….

_(Flashback)_

_Kenta se encontraba en el desierto cuando de pronto se le apareció un grupo de Bleyders que querían robarle todos los puntos que poseía._

_Comenzó el combate y de pronto apareció el bey de un personaje desconocido que derroto a todos los beys fácilmente en un solo ataque._

_Kenta se giró hacia el dueño del bey y pudo comprobar la identidad de aquel bey, que resultó ser un Rock Leone._

_-Gracias, Kyoya- dijo Kenta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro_

_-¿Kyoya?, así que le conoces…-dijo el misterioso personaje- pues dile que cuando todo esto termine vendremos a buscarle- al terminar la frase el misterioso personaje despareció sin dejar rastro… como si nunca hubiera estado ahí…_

_(Fin del flashback)_

-Kenta, ¿Puedo saber por qué no me lo dijiste?- dijo Kyoya alzando su tono de voz, en señal de molestia.

-Esto… Bueno… Veras…- balbuceo Kenta.

- ¡Déjalo! En todo caso, ¿Qué es lo que querías, Gingka?- preguntó Kyoya

-¡Ah! Es verdad casi me olvido- dijo Gingka al recordar- Me gustaría tener un combate contigo.

- Entonces no hay problema, será rápido- dijo la chica que hacía unos segundos se había lanzado encima de Kyoya- ¿Verdad, Ryoya?

Y este asintió dejando desconcertados a nuestros amigos…

Entraron todos de nuevo en el recinto, Gingka y Kyoya se situaron en uno de los estadios que estaban vacíos, pocos segundos más tarde una multitud de gente los rodeaba ansiosa por ver el combate…

Empezó el combate y los dos beys chocaron en el aire, y eso provoco una nube de polvo, que impedía ver lo que pasaba, todo se quedó mudo… hasta que el sonido de un bey al girar lo corto. La nube de polvo de disperso dejando ver al bey que seguía girando, el Rock Leone de Kyoya se encontraba en el estadio mientras que el Pegasus de Gingka había desaparecido… Gingka miró al suelo, junto a él se encontraba su Pegasus inmóvil, ¿Era posible que hubiese perdido contra Kyoya sin ni siquiera pelear?

-Creo que no lo entiendo bien, Gingka ganó a Ryuga que ganó a Kyoya y este ganó a Gingka, entonces ¿Quién es el mejor?

De repente otro bey entró en el estadio y empezó a atacar a Rock Leone.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no luchábamos- dijo Ryoya en cuanto se encontró de frente a Kyoya

- Entonces muéstrame cuanto as mejorado- dijo Kyoya desafiantemente.

El combate duro unos quince minutos y como ganador quedó Kyoya…

-¡Eres genial, Kyoya!- dijo la misteriosa chica de ojos violetas, mientras abrazaba a Kyoya.

-¡Deberías mejorar tus modales!

El silencio se apodero nuevamente de la sala, mientras las personas ahí presentes giraban su cabeza en dirección a dónde provenía la voz. Poco a poco la gente fue haciéndose a un lado, para que una mujer con ropas blancas siguiera su camino, esta se paró enfrente de Kyoya y dio una bofetada a la chica a su lado.

- ¿Quieres que te recuerde cuál es tu posición en este mundo?- Dijo fríamente la mujer, que vestía ropas aparentemente hacían creer que provenía de un lugar realmente frío.

- N-no es necesario- respondió la chica soltándose rápidamente de Kyoya, se inclinó con respecto i mirando al suelo agregó- ¡Lo lamento de veras!

-Por esta vez te la voy a pasar, pero no tolerare otra falta de respeto más por tu parte- dijo de forma tajante la mujer - Veo que hice bien en venir, sin duda no se les puede dejar solos, esto va también por ti, Kyoya- agregó mientras miraba a este.

Ryoya recogió los beys del estadio y le entregó a Kyoya su Rock Leone, después se dirigió a la mujer ante él – Lamento mucho la espera, pero fue culpa mía por querer combatir con él, anteponi mi deseo ante la misión, lamento de veras este error- miró de reojo a su hermano y agregó- pero por favor no culpe de esto a Kyoya.

-Está bien, será mejor que emprendamos el camino de regreso ahora si queremos llegar según lo previsto- dicho esto dio media vuelta, para volver por el mismo lugar por el cual había aparecido, seguido de la hermosa chica cabellos violetas y hermosas amatistas por ojos.

Kyoya se despidió de sus amigos y pronto los dos hermanos tomaron el mismo rumbo que las dos mujeres.

-Bien ya es hora de irnos- le dijo un policía a Doji.

Este asintió, pero antes se acercó a uno de los miembros de los Nebulosas Oscuras y le susurró - Quiero que mientras yo esté ausente, busquéis toda la información que exista sobre KYOYA TATEGAMI- luego se marchó con el policía, para que lo llevasen a la cárcel.

-¿ohm? ¿Te pasa algo Ginkga?- Preguntó Madoka al observar el serio rostro de su amigo

-No, no es más que un presentimiento, pero…- le contesto este

-Pero… ¿qué?- Preguntó esta vez Kenta

-tengo la sensación de que Kyoya se ha ido y que no volveremos a verle nunca más…

-Eso no es verdad el vendrá a vernos sin duda- soltó de repente Benkei- Así que no llames al mal tiempo.

Pero cuan equivocado estaba Benkei…


End file.
